Mr Brightside
by Mdawg1425
Summary: "Such a pretty thing," the blood had never rushed to her cheeks so fast, in fact her entire body flushed under his gaze. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. Open up my eager eyes Lord Orochimaru.


**A/N: Hello Everyone! This story is briefly inspired by the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. I got this idea scanning groceries at work when this song came over the loud speaker.. huh funny how these things work out. **

**I own nothing! I just have a strange Orochimaru obsession! :D Let me know what you think! **

He was mere inches from the sliding door before she threw herself between him and the outside door. She held her arms out at her sides. A distraught frown crippled her young face. He pushed her aside with a gentle brush of his hand, he was much stronger than her, and they both knew that.

"Sensei! You told me I could come on this mission!" She exclaimed with all of her furry as he placed one foot on the dirt outside. "You promised me that if I completed all of my training that I would be able to come with you on your next mission, well here we are!" Anko was a stubborn young girl and she was determined to go on a mission with just her and her sensei. Everything in her body ached to go along and view the rest of the world and to be able to do that alongside Orochimaru would give her even more of an adventure.

" I did promise you that, young Anko, but this mission is much too dangerous. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" He placed his hand on the top of her head like he'd done many times before. She shook her head tossing his hand away, it was so belittling.

"Orochimaru sensei! I'm strong enough, please I'll prove to you that I'm ready," A defiant Anko placed herself in front of him preventing him from leaving. With her arms crossed over her chest and her legs firmly placed on the ground, the purple haired Anko was determined to prove to her sensei that she was strong enough to take him on.

"Hmm, such determination," He crouched in front of her slightly and examined her face for any signs of doubt. "You have grown stronger no doubt, but not this time. I'll be back sometime after dark," He cupped her face in his hand gently massaging her face, but only to distract her. He vanished in the blink of an eye right before her. Anko fumed and almost ran after her sensei, but she knew doing that would only anger him further. With hunched shoulders, the purple haired ninja shuffled back to the hideout with very little gusto, much less than she'd had before she'd been shot down by her mentor.

"This was a very dangerous mission, you would have just gotten in his way if you'd gone along you know," A silver haired Kabuto leaned against the side of the hideout adjusting his glasses up his nose. Anko paid little attention to the medical ninja. He always had something cocky and snide to say, most of the time, Kabuto stayed out of her way, but on this particular time around he had joined them at this hideout. Kabuto was very good at going out and being Orochimaru's spy, Anko was ready for that kind of mission, she was ready to put her life on the line.

"Shut it, Kabuto," Anko muttered as she entered the hideout to grab her weapons. Another day of training it was then. Anko didn't want to admit it, but a lot of the time she felt like she always had to one up Kabuto, the two of them had completely different strengths, which is why Orochimaru kept them both close, but Anko couldn't help but get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that some day she would be replaced by that four eyed weasel. Which is what pushed her towards training even harder each day.

Anko trained most of the day outside in the burning hot sun, practicing some of her ninjutsu and a majority of it was taijutsu, dabbled in with a little bit of kunai throwing. The hot sun above showed that it was a little past noon. Orochimaru wouldn't be back until late this evening so she figured she would call it a day. No use trying to impress someone who wasn't there. Her sensei taught her everything she knew, she wouldn't have all this power and strength thus far if it wasn't for him. Anko had extremely high regards for him and wanted to be just as strong as he was one day. She huffed and her entire body trembled from hours of training, inside their hideout it was cool and inviting. Anko dipped her entire body into the warm bath and washed off all the grit and grime from today's training. The warm water relaxed her aching muscles.

The day crept on slowly and Anko flipped through various books on different forms of jutsu that gave her little to no interest. Her mind wasn't into her studies today. After her bath, all she really wanted to do was just wind down and enjoy the rest of the day. She sat out in front of the hideout looking out towards the woods taking in the heat of the day. Her knees pulled up to her chest she watched a nearby deer roam past her.

Kabuto on the other hand was cooped up in his room reading more medical books, if his nose wasn't in a book, it was up Orochimaru's ass. Anko rolled her eyes as she strolled past his room. She'd had enough of being outside and decided to relax in her room and maybe take a mid afternoon nap. She almost reached her own room when a devilish thought crossed her mind. Her eyes glanced towards the door that was down at the end of the hallway. It was her sensei's room and it was completely forbidden to anyone but himself.

Orochimaru kept the majority of his things in the lab that he used for his research. What could he be hiding in his room that he didn't want anyone else to know about? The easy and smart thing to do would have been to enter her room and not even look back to her sensei's forbidden room. That would be the coward's way out, and curiosity always got the better of her. Plus, if she learned some deep dark secret about her sensei, then that would give her an upper hand against Kabuto.

With blood pumping quickly in her veins, Anko tip toed down to the end of the hall peeking between the cracked door to get a glimpse of what was on the inside. There was nothing but a big king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a few attached dressers on either side of the bed, a few candles were placed along the dressers, a door on the opposite end of the room which held his very own private bathroom. Lastly there was another sliding door which was probably his closet. Otherwise there was nothing else to see up close. Lord Orochimaru was a man of many secrets and she wondered if she raided through his drawers if she would find some answers.

Carefully she crept into the dimly lit room. There was a window on the opposite wall and only a little bit of sunlight was coming through. The day was coming to a close and Anko only had a small window to do some recon before her sensei would return home. No belongings sat on any of the dressers, there were no clothes or shoes scattered on the floor, no weapons laying around. His room was absolutely pristine. That's the way he kept himself and his work, clutter was not a part of his lifestyle. His bed was properly made and all the drawers were closed. Daringly, she opened one of the nearby drawers closest to the bed and found it completely empty. Anko even shuffled into the bathroom and found nothing but a few towels that were properly folded. No effects of any kind were laying around, there wasn't much to learn about a person when their room was completely empty.

Anko's fingers lightly grazed the bed as she walked by loving how soft the fabric felt in her hands. The last place of course to look was in the closet, something had to be hidden in there. Gulping down the large lump in her throat she pushed back the sliding door to reveal a whole lot of nothing.

A few articles of clothes hung on hangers and that was about it. He had his evening purple and white shirt hanging in there along with another one of his tan outfits and a few pairs of pants. Anko huffed pushing the few clothes back to see if there was anything hiding behind them. She stepped in to double check for any hidden passage ways, something that would reveal a hidden secret.

"Dammit! Come on!" She yelled outwardly. Today had felt like a complete waste of time. Training on her own got boring very quickly and Kabuto couldn't be bothered when he was studying up. Anko turned on her heals ready to give up her quest to find some big secret about her sensei when the slamming of the front door caught her attention. The room had darkened quite a bit since she first entered, it must have been later than she thought because no one else knew the location of this hideout but the three of them. Kabuto never left his room during the evenings when he was reading, Anko knew she was in big trouble because there was no way to slip out of his room now without him knowing. She eyed the window for a split second but she already heard voices and footsteps coming down the hallway. She stepped further back into the closet and pulled the door shut almost all the way leaving it open just a crack, just enough so she could peer out and make an escape if she had the opportunity to do so.

Orochimaru rushed in quickly with someone alongside him. It looked as if he had dragged the girl in by her arm into the room with him. She was a little shorter than he was with long wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders. Maybe around the same age as Anko possibly a little older. Pale skin and deep-set brown eyes, she looked absolutely terrified.

Anko watched from the closet with wide set curious eyes. She'd never seen him bring anyone else into their hideout before. What had merited this ninja to enter his room? Or worse, what kind of trouble did she bring to Orochimaru on whatever mission he was on.

"How dare you!" He screamed in this girl's face and shoved her up against the door and slamming his white fist beside her head in anger. He breathed heavily before her staying right in her face, not moving an inch, he had her exactly where he wanted her. The young ninja held her hands up beside her face and had her head turned away from him. Anko put herself in this poor girls shoes, she would be doing the exact same thing. Lord Orochimaru was not a force to be messed with.

He slammed both of his fists on either side of her head, once more she cowered and trembled away from him. Anko's heart raced in her chest as she watched from behind the closet door. He was silent for a very long time staring this cowering girl down with his piercing golden slits.

"The others managed to escape," He had lowered his voice and tipped his head down towards her. He ran his long snake-like tongue out around his lips hungrily. "You I'm afraid, are not so lucky," He brushed a slender white finger over her damp cheek. Tears were streaming down her face. He took pleasure in how much fear he put into this young girl.

The mission obviously didn't go as planned, he returned earlier than he said he was going to and he brought this girl back to the hideout which was a little out of character for him. A sense of dread sat in the pit of Anko's stomach, this girl wasn't going to leave the hideout, was she? Anko panicked and looked to see if there was some kind of escape route out of this closet, she didn't want to witness what he was going to do to this girl.

Anko may have been young, but she wasn't dumb. She knew exactly what Orochimaru was capable of when someone crossed him the wrong way. This young girl didn't have much longer before he inflicted unimaginable pain upon her. There was no other way out of the closet, so she stood back and averted her eyes to her feet hoping that this would be over and done with soon.

"Please don't," The young girl murmured, her entire body trembling like a leaf. Orochimaru merely chuckled in satisfaction and brushed a stray hair away from her face with such ease.

"Now, now, there's no reason to be frightened. I don't intend to hurt you," He leaned forward towards her neck and placed his cool lips on her sweat covered flesh.

Anko was prepared for the scream that were soon to follow, but instead she heard the exact opposite. A low moan had slipped past the girls' lips. Anko waited, maybe she was in so much fear and peril that it just sort of slipped out. Anko kept her eyes glued to her feet not wanting to see what was going on just a few feet away. That didn't last long because another moan soon followed the first one. Anko's brow was furrowed as she peered through the small crack.

The two figures still stood by the door, Orochimaru had this girls' arms raised up above her head with one hand and the other was making small circular motions on her hip. His head was tipped to the side and at her throat. This was usually the part where he bit his victims to use them in his experiments. No scream came, the girl had her head titled away from him allowing him even more access to her neck. Her eyes were sealed shut and he seemed to be holding her up with just the one hand. Her knees were bent slightly and seemed weak and unable to hold herself up right.

What the hell was going on? She couldn't believe that this was going on for so long with this girl not knocked out or something. She was the enemy of the mission and here she stood in his room still alive.

Anko couldn't believe that she hadn't been seen or found, her sensei was a little preoccupied at the moment, but he always made sure that there were no intruders in the hideout before he did anything else. He always took those extra steps to keep himself alive and so far it had worked in his favor.

"Please stop," The woman mumbled against his frame. She showed no sign of trying to push him back, she didn't even sound that convincing.

Orochimaru pulled back just enough for Anko to see that his tongue was extended from his mouth was licking up and down her throat and around her ear. Her entire body trembled at his touch.

"_What's he doing wasting his time like this? Isn't he going to just take her out like he does with all his other enemies?" _Anko thought inwardly to herself. She couldn't help but keeping her eyes locked on her sensei's every move as his one hand that was making circles on her hip, slipped past the fabric of her pants and went in and down towards her thighs. The young ninja visibly jerked forward from this new foreign touch and invasion. Anko's eyes widened in surprise and she felt herself shift uncomfortably where she stood. The way he was so easily dominating her made Anko feel a strange sense of pleasure.

Orochimaru chuckled softly once more as his other hand slid down the young girl's side and up underneath her shirt. Once more his hand made small little ministrations, but this time it was on her chest. There didn't seem to be any pain involved in this encounter, the look on the ninja's face was twisted up in pleasure. Her knees buckled again and his arm moved to wrap itself around her waist.

"What's the matter my dear? I thought you wanted me to stop?" His voice was liquid smooth as he spoke to this innocent stranger looking down upon her like a piece of meat. Anko couldn't take her eyes off of the two of them. This was completely foreign to her what was going on. It was also completely forbidden for her to be in his room. If he knew that she was spying on him like this, she wasn't sure what he would do. For a brief moment she thought of some lame excuse and stepping out of the closet, but doing that would only make him angrier that she interrupted him.

He pulled the girl even closer to him and swept her off her feet cradling her in his arms. Lord Orochimaru carried her from the door to his bed with so much ease and grace. Anko took one step back so she was in the darkest part of his closet, she didn't want to be seen by him, but his eyes were glued to his subject in his arms.

"hmm, such a pretty thing," He pushed back her hair again and Anko couldn't help but feel this bubble of anger roll up through her. Orochimaru pushed her hair back away from her face from time to time, but never called her pretty. That would be just silly and wrong for him to do such a thing he was her mentor who told her to change her technique but never anything about her outward appearance, but Anko couldn't hold back the pang of jealously that boiled up inside her.

Orochimaru leaned over her once more and this time, it was to remove her shirt from her body. "Please just let me go," She threw her head to the side with her eyes closed as he removed her clothes. She wore nothing but a plain white bra and matching panties.

"No, I don't think I can do that, you see, this was a very important mission for me and when you come in and ruin it, well I can't just let you get away with that," He grinned playful down at her as he removed his rope from around his waist and took his tan kimono off. He still wore his black pants and the thin black long-sleeved shirt that went underneath it all. Anko blushed as she watched her sensei undress. He was going to torture this poor woman with something Anko had only briefly heard about.

She'd seen a man and woman kiss before, hold hands and act romantic and sweet towards one another, completely harmless stuff. She'd read something before in a book she found in town once on one of their travels, where the acts were much more than sweet little kisses. She didn't have it in her to continue reading but it made her blush and curious about what exactly the two people were doing. For a moment she also thought about asking her sensei what it was all about, but it only made her cheeks grow red and push those thoughts to the back of her mind. She never thought about bringing the subject up again.

Another ball of guilt rolled through Anko, she couldn't watch this, this was completely wrong. What would Orochimaru think of her if he found out she was watching him perform such acts on a woman? She turned her back and placed her forehead on the back wall closing her eyes hoping this would all be over quickly. A series of small little moans continued to come from the bed and Anko believed that she could keep her eyes averted, that was until a low guttural groan came from the room. Anko's eyes shot up and she felt the blood rush to her face. That did not come from the young girl below Orochimaru. She had to see what was going on. Carefully, she turned herself around and peeked through the crack and saw naked white flesh. Orochimaru had discarded his shirt and wore nothing but his black pants which now hung low around his waist. Either arm was on either side of the ninja on the bed. Her bra had been discarded and Orochimaru's hair fell like a silky ebony curtain around this girl's face. His mouth was now at her chest, when much earlier it had just been his hand. Anko couldn't pull her eyes away. The two of them were so close and his actions now came with low deep groans. Anko felt a strange heat wash through her as her eyes skimmed over her sensei. His hair draped over his strong muscular shoulders and her eyes trailed down his lean back. Anko couldn't believe her eyes as she watched his head move lower down her body, his tongue left a trail from her chest all the way down to the top of her underwear.

This was wrong, this was so incredibly wrong, Anko needed to stop watching, but she couldn't seem to pull her eyes away. He discarded her underwear so easily and continued to dip his head in between her thighs. This woman proceeded to make all kinds of noises and grip the sheets of his bed, her body writhed back and forth as her hand slipped into his long black hair. Before she urged him to stop, there seemed to be no more signs of stopping from this perspective.

Orochimaru brought his head back up and grinned at the young girl "Hmm, impatient one aren't you?" At this he crawled up her body once more, although this time he went for his last article of clothing no longer needing it.

Anko did nothing but admire her sensei, but to see all of him completely exposed thrilled and terrified her all at once. The sane part of her mind screamed at her to look away, but the curiosity and warmth was quickly spreading through her. He was slow as he shimmied his pants down his long pale legs. Anko's heart was in her throat and just as she was about to see everything, she threw her eyes down to the ground. This was wrong and she couldn't bring herself to just ogle him like that. Orochimaru would never sit in her closet and do something like this, of course this wasn't something she planned to be doing today.

The girl cried out and Anko took a quick peak hoping that she wouldn't see too much, but she saw more than she bargained for and couldn't bring herself to look away at what was happening before her. Anko was filled with so many mixed emotions. Orochimaru was on top of this woman and his body moved back and forth against her. It was so fluent and smooth, his hair draped over his back and his buttocks were so round and firm unlike anything she would have imagined. It was going to take a long time for the blood to leave her cheeks, his form was lean and semi muscular, she'd never seen anything more breath taking. Jealously also flooded through her. Whoever this was, seemed to be having a good time. She had her hands all over him, currently gripping his back and begging for more and for him to go faster.

Anko had never gotten this far in that book and it was mesmerizing to watch how easily he moved. Things quickly changed when they flipped positions and she was sitting on top of him straddling his white hips. He held onto her hips as she rocked back and forth on top of him. Anko watched Orochimaru carefully as his eyes were fixated on her and his lips were slightly parted taking in heavy breaths. He ran his hands up and down her body slowly, stopping to cup her small little breasts in his hands, tenderly massaging her nipple with his thumbs. She ground herself against him harder tossing her head back completely lost in his touch. Sweat droplets coated his forehead and his silky black hair was fanned out behind him. Anko wanted to trade places with this complete stranger. She wouldn't be able to admit that out loud, but as of right now she wanted to experience what this woman was experiencing. If this was in fact the enemy, this looked to be one of the most pleasing forms of torture.

Anko squirmed uncomfortably where she stood, her whole body was a live wire, she'd never felt this way before in her young little life. They seemed to keep this up for some time before she quickly started to pant and rake her fingers down his chest leaving red marks.

"Lord Orochimaru! You are needed immediately outside," Anko's eye quickly jerked to the door where Kabuto's voice was coming through. She looked back to see the Orochimaru had already quickly dressed and the young woman was covering herself with the sheets.

"Get in the bathroom," He ordered her quickly to leave the room. Anko's heart accelerated with excitement, she could finally slip out of the room and return to her own before he even noticed. The girl skipped off into his bathroom while Orochimaru threw open his door and stormed out. Anko took one look around and quickly exited the closet heading for his bedroom door.

This was her only window for safety and she had to make it count. Anko reached for the door knob and pulled it open and threw herself into a solid form that was not the empty hallway that she was expecting. Dread filled her entire being as she gazed up into the yellow orbs of Orochimaru who was grinning from ear to ear down at his young pupil.

"Oh Anko, how nice of you to finally emerge from the closet,"

Anko took a few nervous steps backwards "Wha… what?" She gasped putting even more distance between him and herself. He laughed inwardly and stepped into the room proceeding to close the door.

"Foolish girl, you thought that I didn't know you were in there," He had her closed in the room with him and the other girl was in the bathroom, maybe if she brought her back into the equation things wouldn't be so tense.

Anko bolted for the bathroom in a heartbeat to ask her what she was doing here, but there was no girl in there with the sheet wrapped around her. The bathroom was completely empty and clean as it had been when Anko was in here snooping.

She stepped out quickly and examined the room to see if she was anywhere around. Orochimaru was simply laughing to himself. She looked back at him utterly confused.

"Poor weak Anko, you so easily feel for my genjutsu didn't you? This was all an illusion, and you fell right into it,"

Orochimaru was fully dressed in the clothes that he was wearing when he left and that stupid wicked grin of his never faltered. Anko couldn't seem to find the right words to say. It was nothing but a trap, and she fell right into it. When did it become a trap?

"I don't understand," Her maroon eyes were wide with confusion and she couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on. "Were you even planning on going on a mission today?" She stared up at him with those wide set eyes, embarrassment and shame rolling through her. She wanted answers before any kind of punishment was to come. He walked right on past her and to the window at the other side of the room with his arms behind his back.

"Oh yes, there was a mission, but it turned out better than I would have hoped so I returned early, that's when I found you in my room," He threw a glance back at her staring her down waiting for the shock expression to cover her face. More guilt rolled through Anko. Of course, he knew that she was in his room all along, she underestimated her sensei, which then showed more of her own weakness. Anko balled her fists up against her hips and threw her eyes to the wooden floor not wanting to see his disappointment. It was all just an illusion, everything that she witnessed wasn't real… but then why?

"Why then?" She struggled to get the words out, she could already feel the tears of frustration begin to prickle at the corners of her eyes. He tossed off his shoes and left them in the middle of the floor and then proceeded to remove the rope from around his waist. Anko watched the two articles of clothing cover the floor. This time there was no random stranger in the room to witness this. This was between her and her sensei. He took a few light steps towards her.

"This was training Anko, I wanted to see if you could see through my jutsu, but clearly, you failed," His words hissed out deep into her ear and she clenched her fist even more wanting to take a swing. How dare he make her feel so vulnerable. She refused to look at him, but she felt her entire body tremble with anger. Instead of throwing a swing, she took the high road and turned and went to leave.

This was a sick and twisted way of training her. "I also wanted to see if my inklings were true," She stood right in front of the door as he continued to speak to her. The entire room was dark except for a few candles that he had lit at some point. Anko could hardly see straight, tears of anger had escaped and were rolling down her face. "Look at me Anko," She went to turn around, obeying her mentor and he was in her space in a matter of seconds. Head tilted slightly to the side and a small smile at the corner of his lips. He was mere inches from her lips and Anko felt the heat stir up within her once more. The tension between the two of them was as thick as led. Her breathing and heart rate accelerated at his closeness. His sweet scent, put her brain in a blur and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his golden ones. So hypnotizing and alluring. There was no denying that she had strong feelings for her teacher, but as she had said to herself in the closet, this was wrong.

Unexpectedly he leaned in just enough and pressed his thin smooth lips to hers. The gesture was so sudden and smooth it took Anko by complete surprise. A jolt of excitement and surprise radiated through Anko. His lips were warm and inviting. Involuntarily, Anko kissed him back feeling the tension ease within her, but the heat and excitement just about boiled over. Teasingly, he parted her unexperienced lips and slipped his tongue inside greeting her own tongue hungrily. He coaxed her body closer by tugging at her small waist and slipping his hand into her night kimono. His cool fingers were now tracing little lines over her naked flesh behind her kimono. Her head was in a complete whirlwind, whatever game he was playing, Anko was falling right into it once more and she didn't seem to care.

He removed his mouth from hers pulled back slightly. "What are you doing," She dared to ask him anything at this point. His eyes were wide and lust filled. She'd never seen him like this before, not even when he was with the made-up girl. He didn't look at her with this much desire.

"Show me where your loyalties lie, I want to see how far you'll go," His tongue slipped out of his mouth and trailed down along her ear to her neck licking slowly as he brought his mouth to where her shoulder and neck met. Anko found it hard to keep her eyes open, he'd pushed down her underwear with his hand and was slipping his fingers in between her thighs, right where all that delicious heat had pooled.

His two sharp fangs penetrated her creamy smooth skin as his fingers slipped into her heated body. Anko jolted forward against him crying out in both pain and pleasure. The pain ebbed away and was soon replaced with escalating waves of pleasure that coursed through her. She tipped her head forward and leaned against his strong frame biting down onto his own shoulder, anything to release all this pent-up energy. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be in that girls position just a few moments ago and this was exactly what he was giving her.

Orochimaru removed his fangs and seductively lapped up the crimson droplets that formed at the crux of her neck.

He pulled his fingers from her body slowly and brought them up to his face. "Is this what you wanted Anko?" His eyes never left hers as his tongue lapped up her wanting desire from his slickened fingers. She panted helplessly against him all sorts of feelings running through her. Anko was much too bold and stubborn to open up and admit that she had these strong feelings towards her mentor. His other hand opened up her kimono the rest of the way and let it fall to the floor. He then proceeded to remove his own clothes. The lump in Anko's throat grew as she watched once again for the second time. Only this time it was real, at least that's what she thought…

Anko threw herself back out of arms reach and made a few hand signs "Release!" Nothing happened. Orochimaru stood back and watched her carefully admiring her tenacious behavior. Her labored breathing increased as the room was still exactly the same. "Fine then!" She drew out a kunai that she had stashed earlier and jabbed it right against her palm. Blood splattered towards the floor and dripped from her hand, but again, nothing around or about the room had changed. Lord Orochimaru still proceeded to undress in front of her. In her half naked state, Anko didn't know what to do next.

"There are no more tricks here Anko," He had appeared behind her and removed her hair from its ponytail tugging at the band forcefully. He then unsnapped her bra leaving her so very much exposed to him. She went to cover her chest, but he was much too quick for her and held her arms behind her back. "I'm giving you what you truly desire," He shifted behind her and she watched her feet as more clothes were discarded onto the floor. She shifted uncomfortably as he pulled her back against his body. His chest was bare and naked against her long smooth back. The feeling was mesmerizing. Skin on skin contact was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Being this close to her sensei that she admired so dearly.

"Orochimaru sensei," she muttered quietly. Her heart pounded in her chest having no idea what his next move was going to be.

There was to be no more talking. He turned her around to face him so that she could take a good look at all of him. Her eyes wandered down and around his chest to his slim toned stomach where a deep-set V went south very quickly. As Anko examined his body, he removed her panties at last. Anko backed up until her knees hit the bed where she lay flat on her back and Orochimaru crawled up hovering over her wanting body.

His head tilted to the side admiring her form bellow him "Such a pretty thing," the blood had never rushed to her cheeks so fast, in fact her entire body flushed under his gaze. He caressed the side of her face and let the back of his hand run down her entire svelte body. Anko reached up and ran a hand through his hair, something that she had been aching to do for so long. She played with the long ebony tresses and physically relaxed as he placed light feathery kisses down the middle of her chest and down along her stomach. Her body felt like there was an electric current running through it, but she had never seen him be this gentle towards anything.

"Do you wish to grow stronger Anko?" His raspy voice hissed against her stomach. She gazed down at him with such admiration.

"Yes," She merely nodded, she was so lost in all these new sensations and feelings. He moved himself back up towards her. Arms on either side of her body, hair dangling down past his face. He kissed his way to her ear "Then fully submit yourself to me," He pulled back to watch her, eyes boring down into her own. She took in her bottom lip and bit down on the tender flesh.

"I will," Timid but filled with adrenaline, Anko was fully willing to submit to her mentor and do whatever he asked of her.

"Good," He hummed against her skin as he gripped her hips in his firm hands and pulled her lower half against him forcefully. Anticipation and want coursed through her until that sharp pain rolled through her as he took complete control and filled her to the brim. It was sharp and sudden and she felt and unbearable stabbing inside her. Her body jerked back and he placed his forehead down upon her own hushing her softly "This won't last my dear, you have to trust me," The tightness slowly subsided as he began to move back and forth against her very cautious and slow to not hurt her any more. He was right though, the pain didn't last forever and it was slowly replaced by this white hot burn that was building within her. It was almost too much to bare. She gripped him hard digging her finger nails into his pale pristine back trying to re-earth herself. His movements were tortuously slow back and forth rocking motions. He grunted low in his throat, his lips parted as his breathing quicken along with his pace. Being completely surrounded by Orochimaru was something Anko had only dreamed of, never would she have thought that she would have found herself in this position. Instinctively, as his thrusts grew deeper and more sporadic, Anko wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She now ran her hands up his arms feeling him tense up and tremble at her touch. Anko was quickly losing focus on what was happening around her because she was focusing on that building burning within her, she was almost at her breaking point and knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Orochimaru, please," She begged kissing his neck and sliding her hands up around his neck. The bed moved rapidly below her matching his movements. His eyes were thick with lust on his last few hard thrusts forward. Anko gripped onto him unable to hold in scream as her entire body clenched around him and she rode out the rapid waves of pleasure. He grunted into her hair feeling his own release within her. He collapsed on top of her wrapping his arms protectively around her. Anko rode out her high, still unbelieving that any of this was real. Steadily he lifted himself from her and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Please return to your room, it's gotten late, you wouldn't want to be worn out for tomorrow's training now would you?" Anko sat up in a dazed confused state. What the hell was he going on about? "Your lust and desire for me has made you weak Anko, you need to become stronger," She was just so happy and content five seconds ago in his arms before he completely threw her the biggest curve ball.

"I thought you said I'd be stronger if I fully submitted to you!" He removed himself from the bed and threw on a robe and started heading towards the bathroom.

"You will get stronger," He tossed those words to her over his shoulder completely disregarding her.

No! no way in hell he was just walking away like nothing had happened at all.

"What are talking about?" Naked and now pissed off she stood in front of the doorway looking for answers. He grasped her chin in his hand and tugged her face forward aggressively.

"Lust and desire make you weak, you need to learn to control your emotions, tomorrow night you will try to resist me," That wicked smile was back. This was just some sick new tactic that he was using against her. "If you can't resist me, then tomorrow's training will end up just like tonight. Tonight you failed," He chuckled and pushed past her into the bathroom where he started up the shower.

Anko was completely flabbergasted at this news, his new tactic for her training was his very being and self. He learned tonight just how much she admired him and wanted to be near him and now he was going to use that against her. What a fucked up method.

A/N: WELL! This idea has been floating around in my head for months now, and I'm not even sure if I got it out the way I wanted to get it out. I adore this couple and they have so much chemistry between the two of them, there's a lot of different routes I can take. So this could be totally horrible or sort of good. Let me know what you thought. I'm so glad I finally got it written.


End file.
